


Why, How, What

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри не может понять, почему Джон так изменился. Джон спрашивает себя, как вернуть равновесие в свою жизнь. Шерлок знает, что он так хотел сказать всё это время, но не говорит. Не так уж просто всё наладить, особенно если бегство кажется единственным решением всех проблем.<br/>Второй фик из серии "В поисках нужных слов (Finding the right thing to say)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, How, What

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why, How, What.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528376) by [yourbucky221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbucky221B/pseuds/yourbucky221B). 



> Автор предлагает читать под эти песни исполнителя Dawid Podsiadło, так как большая часть работы была написана в их сопровождении:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGvbbUk4Y5k  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpLmDm9Pwms
> 
> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2139464

Прошло три недели, прежде чем Джон пришел в 221б.  
  
Мэри удивляет многое, что происходило за это время.  
  
Почему Джон стал так мало есть?  
  
Почему он ложится спать либо слишком рано, либо слишком поздно?  
  
Почему он уходит на работу на несколько часов раньше, чем нужно?  
  
Почему он избегает её?  
  
Почему он не разговаривает с ней?  
  
Даже никаких «как прошел твой день?» больше не звучат между ними. Ни единого «как ты?». И «я тебя люблю» сменяется «люблю тебя» и «я тебя тоже».  
  
Джон не отвечает, когда Мэри обращается к нему во время ужина. Его мысли где-то далеко; Мэри это видит. Она видит, как он отдалился. Это длится уже достаточно долго; несколько месяцев она наблюдала, как ситуация накалялась, и насколько он стал далёк от неё за этот промежуток времени. Она могла говорить о чем-то, что шло по ТВ, и он бы в это время смотрел в окно. Но он бы достаточно быстро среагировал и тепло улыбнулся в ответ, лишь для неё.  
  
Теперь всё было по-другому. Всё изменилось именно за эти три недели. Джон уже не стал бы спохватываться и дарить ей утешительную теплую улыбку.   
  
Он выглядел потерянным, пустым; его взгляд всё время что-то искал, и он совершенно не знал, как это найти.  
  
Джон не мог понять.  
  
Он буквально провалился в это состояние. Он просто хотел подумать.  
  
Он усмехнулся этой мысли; всё то время, когда Шерлок ныл о том, что ему просто нужно было подумать, и вот теперь он и сам оказался на его месте.  
  
Он говорил себе, что всё из-за чувства вины перед Мэри, ведь он держал всё от нее в секрете. Но он знал, что дело не в этом. Мэри сейчас едва ли могла с ним нормально поговорить.  
  
Он больше не целовал её.  
  
Их отношения в спальне страдали так же, как и вне её.   
  
Джон Ватсон был человеком, плывущим по жизни, уже не знающим, как её жить.  
  
\- Джон? – Мэри позвала его через стол, призывая повернуть голову и, наконец, посмотреть на неё.  
\- М? – он так и не посмотрел ей в глаза; вместо этого его взгляд скользил вокруг нее, фокусируясь на чем угодно, но только не на ее умоляющих голубых глазах.   
  
Она фыркнула и забрала его тарелку с ужином, к которому он едва прикоснулся.   
  
\- Уже не важно, дорогой.   
  
Он кивнул и сделал вид, что увлекся узором древесины стола, прослеживая пальцами видимые закономерности. Странная овальная форма. Похоже на искаженный миндаль. Глаза Шерлока всегда выглядели немного странными по форме. Могли показаться маленькими для его лица. Но это только если слишком сильно присматриваться, и всё равно это не разрушило бы его привлекательность в целом. Джон закрыл глаза и стиснул руки в кулаки. Хватит. Хватит мучить себя. Ты всё сделал правильно. Вы бы не смогли помочь друг другу. Он будет в порядке без тебя. А ты - без него.  
  
Джон вспоминает глаза Шерлока, когда он поцеловал его. Сплошное отчаяние. Как он хватался за этот единственный момент. И это был не только он, Джон тоже пытался ухватиться за этот миг, зная, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он целовал Шерлока Холмса. Удрученный, _знающий_  взгляд Шерлока, когда Джон оттолкнул его, преследовал его. Принятие, замершее на его губах, и его взгляд, когда Джон погладил его по щеке, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, - они были выжжены на сетчатке его глаз, в его сердце. Джон сжал руку сильнее. Ту самую, которая касалась мягкой щеки Шерлока.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
Джон резко поднял голову, ища взглядом Мэри. Она выглянула из кухни, её руки были в резиновых перчатках, покрытых пеной.  
  
\- В дверь позвонили, откроешь? – она улыбнулась, словно пытаясь скрасить жесткий тон. Джон вспомнил первый раз, когда он увидел её улыбку. Она была самой красивой женщиной, что он когда-либо видел. Эти большие голубые глаза и светлые волосы.  
  
Он кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем она снова скрылась за дверью. Он встал со стула и потянулся, пока шел к двери. Боже, а на часах ведь всего лишь половина восьмого.  
  
Трудно сказать, кто из них был более шокирован. Джон, который открыл дверь и увидел его на пороге, или же Шерлок, проделавший путь через пол-Лондона, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
\- Джон, - начал он с долей облегчения и решительности в голосе.   
  
Он выглядел намного лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу, помолодевший и здоровый; его шарф тоже выглядел новым, но это был тот самый синий цвет. Рубашка сидела намного лучше, и Джону пришлось силой оторвать взгляд от пуговиц, которые так сильно натягивались. Волосы были идеально уложены, каждая прядь лежала на своем месте. У Джона буквально чесались руки прикоснуться, хотя бы раз.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – наконец, ошеломленно спросил он.  
  
Шерлок потупил взгляд и сглотнул, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Я был недалеко и решил зайти.   
  
Джон вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
\- Дело, - уточнил Шерлок, напрягая плечи и немного сгорбившись, - у меня тут дело, и я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь… присоединиться.  
  
Тон, которым говорил Шерлок, сказал Джону, что это не было обычным предложением побегать по городу, раскрывая преступление, это «мне нужно было увидеть тебя, ты можешь прогнать меня или пойти со мной». Всё было полным подтекста. Джон только что вырезал этот аспект их отношений из жизни, и вот, Шерлок снова здесь, с иглой и нитью в руках, предлагает всё зашить. Это не было бы тем же самым, но чем-то очень похожим, привычным, замечательным.   
  
\- Когда я в последний раз приходил к тебе… - начал Джон, запинаясь, пытаясь найти подходящие слова.   
\- Знаю. Я знаю, что ты… - Шерлок запнулся, подбирая слова, - у тебя есть своя жизнь, и ты пытался попрощаться со мной. Завершить всё, так сказать, - Шерлок активно сопровождал свои слова жестикуляцией. – Но… не хочу признавать, да и миссис Хадсон может подтвердить, что без тебя всё по-другому. Я… кхм, ладно, мне… одиноко.   
  
Джон пристально смотрел на него. Как он должен был объяснить Шерлоку, что чувствовал себя так же, хотя жена была в соседней комнате? Как он должен объяснить, что жалеет о большей части того, что сказал, когда они виделись в последний раз? Как он должен объяснить, что жизнь без него до ужаса скучна? Как сказать, что если бы он мог предотвратить всё это – их отдаление друг от друга, стереть эту границу, то он сделал бы это? Каким образом Джон Ватсон должен сказать Шерлоку Холмсу, что любит его, не произнося этого вслух?   
  
\- Я только возьму пальто.   
  
Глаза Шерлока засияли, и он улыбнулся как-то подавленно, но в то же время и взволнованно. Он кивнул и качнулся на каблуках, сцепив руки за спиной. Шерлок закусил губу и тихо откашлялся, в груди поселилось непонятное чувство. Быть может, это и не было прощанием.   
  
Джон развернулся с клокочущим в груди сердцем, с распирающей изнутри радостью, и остановился у вешалки. Его губы так и тянуло расплыться в широкой улыбке. Казалось, что кто-то нажал на кнопку, что всё снова пускается в ход, всё вокруг казалось живым, волнующим, и всё дело было в Шерлоке.  
  
Как только он снял пальто с вешалки, Мэри позвала его из кухни.  
  
\- Кто там, Джон?  
  
Джон застыл, и казалось, будто вся энергия мигом исчезла из него. Он развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, - тот стоял на том же месте, с таким же застывшим выражением лица. Джон надел пальто, быстро соображая, что он собирается сделать. Он хотел этого. Даже если это всего на один раз.   
  
\- Это Грег, я выйду ненадолго! – крикнул он в ответ.   
  
Джон не хотел дожидаться её ответа. Он покинул дом так быстро, как только смог, чуть ли не мчась за Шерлоком. А тогда громко рассмеялся и не мог остановиться. Они не прошли и половины улицы, когда Шерлок остановился; уголки его губ подрагивали, пока он и сам пытался сдержать смех.  
  
\- Я сбежал из дома как гребанный подросток, - Джон продолжал посмеиваться, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь облокотиться спиной о ближайшую стену. Просчитавшись с расстоянием, он чуть не упал на землю, что вызвало у Шерлока очередную усмешку, так что ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой.   
  
Что-то внутри Шерлока туго сжималось, пока он наблюдал за таким беззаботным смехом Джона. Это было похоже на фотографию из прошлого. Когда всё, чем они занимались, сводилось к беготне по Лондону, раскрытию преступлений и смеху над ними. Когда времена были проще. Когда Шерлок Холмс еще не покинул Джона на два года. Когда Джон еще не был женат.   
  
Он тотчас же прекратил смеяться, его лицо помрачнело; Джон это заметил, он нахмурился, глядя на Шерлока, и его веселье тоже мигом испарилось. Тогда он отряхнул пальто и выпрямился во весь рост. У Шерлока внутри что-то оборвалось, наблюдая, как быстро Джон превращается в солдата, готового к бою. Он помнит, как видел его таким и раньше, но тогда он наблюдал издалека, не имея возможности сообщить о своем присутствии.   
  
\- Так… - начал Джон, смотря вдаль улицы, - куда?  
  
Он поймал Шерлока врасплох. Тот так и стоял, смотря на Джона, пытаясь придумать что-то в ответ.   
  
\- Я… я даже не знаю, - удивляясь сам себе, сказал он. Он ведь всегда знал.   
  
Джон улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону другой улицы.  
  
\- Китайская кухня?  
\- Нет, - Шерлок замер.  
  
Джон выглядел так, словно кто-то ударил его в живот.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, не надо повторяться. Не после… - Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном и уловил в нем, что тот всё понял. В последний раз, когда они заказывали китайскую еду, всё закончилось измученными признаниями и прощанием. – Как насчет тайской?   
\- Да. То, что надо, - Джон кивнул.  
  
* * *  
  
Они купили еду на вынос в том же месте, где и обычно покупали раньше – всего в двух улицах от Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок не стал упоминать это, так что Джон тоже решил промолчать. Несмотря на тот факт, что оба думали об этом. Вместо этого они просто шли по улицам, Джон держал в руке картонный контейнер с едой, а спокойную тишину между ними нарушали только проезжающие мимо машины и такси. Уличные фонари отбрасывали желтоватый свет на все вокруг, и Шерлок заметил, что волосы Джона от этого снова кажутся светлыми. Он не видел их такими уже больше трех лет. В волосах Джона была преимущественно темная седина, когда он вернулся в Лондон после…  
  
\- Так и будем стоять посреди улицы и есть это, или вернемся в квартиру? – бесстрастно спросил Джон, краем глаза наблюдая за Шерлоком.  
  
Внутри Шерлока происходила борьба, он часто заморгал и открыл было рот, но не мог сказать ни слова.  
  
\- Я и не намеревался… я имею в виду…  
\- Всё нормально, Шерлок, - Джон слегка усмехнулся. Тогда он остановился на углу и кивнул в сторону Дорсет-стрит. – Идешь?  
  
Шерлок обдумал это предложение. Если они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, назад в 221б, то они сделают шаг назад во времени. Джон сидит в своем кресле, Шерлок – в своем. Они будут сидеть за столом с тайской едой, обсуждая преступления и смеясь над вещами, которые больше никто бы не счел смешными. Миссис Хадсон, которая поднимется к ним и попросит вести себя тише. Они будут сидеть в своих креслах уже почти на рассвете, медленно пить чай и разговаривать о самых обыкновенных вещах. Шерлок подумает о том, каково это было бы – поцеловать Джона, совершенно не имя представления о том, что тот думает о том же. Были бы долгие, томительные взгляды. Джон бы неосознанно облизывал губы, но это заставило бы Шерлока стиснуть зубы. Было бы осознание чего-то большего между ними, но никто бы ничего с этим не сделал. Это было бы мучительно. Это было бы накал одного желания - заполучить.   
  
Это было бы потрясающе.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в знак согласия и пошел за Джоном еще до того, как окончательно осознал свои действия. Он бы пошел за ним и вслепую. Так же, как и Джон пошел бы за ним.  
  
Миссис Хадсон была в восторге, когда они добрались до квартиры, и Джон заглянул к ней поздороваться. Она обняла его, а потом держала его лицо а своих руках, улыбаясь и просто радуясь факту, что он был здесь. Она начала говорить, каким пустым казалось это место без него, и как одиноко было Шерлоку. Джон пытался сохранить улыбку на лице, что давалось крайне трудно, слушая эти слова. Джон снова обнял её в ответ и сказал, что они купили еду на вынос. Миссис Хадсон не нужно было говорить дважды, она поцеловала его в щеку, повторяя, как здорово было видеть его снова здесь и лишь потом отпустила.   
  
Джон практически бегом поднялся по лестнице в квартиру, которую он раньше называл своим домом. Но это и был дом. Его маленькое убежище. Оно навсегда останется его домом. Он вошел в гостиную, и у него отвисла челюсть в шоке от того, что он там обнаружил. Шерлок никогда не был из тех, кто занимается уборкой. Никогда не был из тех, кто будет напрягаться ради приготовления еды. Но теперь комната была практически безупречной.   
  
Выглядело так, будто кто-то вычистил оттуда всё, что принадлежало Шерлоку. Груды бумаг исчезли. На письменном столе нигде не было видно заметок о расследованиях и других документов. Вокруг не было никакого оборудования или других странных вещей. Даже камин как-то опустел. Из всех тех вещей привычным остался только череп. Джон сделал еще шаг в комнату и просто рассматривал все вокруг с открытым ртом, когда заметил, что была даже попытка отмыть желтую краску со стены. Часть была стерта, но остаток явно был, словно Шерлок решил, что это требовало слишком много усилий.  
  
\- Что произошло? – спросил Джон, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на полки возле кухонной двери и обнаружить, что оттуда тоже исчезли все бумаги, лишние книги и чашки. Тогда он, наконец, обратил внимание на кухню, которая тоже была вычищена, и его глаза расширились. – Что, черт возьми, произошло с кухней?  
\- Я сделал уборку? – вопросительно ответил Шерлок и нахмурился.  
\- Ты? – Джон развернулся к нему. – Ты сделал уборку? Что в тебя вселилось?  
  
Джон выглядел так, словно ему только что сказали, что королева сама занимается стиркой. Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и продолжал молчать.   
  
\- Миссис Хадсон снова сделала замечание о состоянии квартиры, - сказал он в итоге.  
  
Джон недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон постоянно говорит тебе о состоянии квартиры. Что изменилось в этот раз?  
  
Он пожал плечами и развернулся к столу.  
  
Шерлок отлично помнил, что изменилось. Он отлично помнил, что сказала миссис Хадсон, и что именно это стало толчком.  
  
 _Шерлок! Неудивительно, что Джон так редко приходит, если тут такой беспорядок. Это мой совет, Шерлок. Мог бы хоть немного тут прибраться. Я бы хотела увидеть дом Джона и Мэри. Уверена, там очень мило._  
  
Не прошло и часа после её визита, как он приступил к уборке. Он собрал все записи о делах и привел их в порядок, прежде чем сложить в коробки. Теперь они были рассортированы в комнате Джона. Потом он собрал все странные вещички, которые накапливались с течением лет, и сложил их в другие коробки. Для всего химического оборудования нашлось место в нижнем шкафу на кухне. Он вытер пыль и даже попытался стереть желтый смайл со стены, но быстро бросил эту затею. Он использовал антибактериальные салфетки и спреи для каждой поверхности в кухне и вымыл все чашки и посуду, которые были разбросаны вокруг. Он даже особо не задумывался о том, что делает. Он просто хотел привести квартиру в подходящий для Джона вид.  
  
\- Это что… - Джон замер, уставившись на кофейный столик. – Это что, цветы?  
  
Шерлок проследил за его взглядом и снова растерянно посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Я думал, люди так и делают? Чтобы украсить комнату?  
\- Да, нормальные, скучные люди. Не ты, - Джон коротко усмехнулся.   
  
Шерлок не знал, принимать ли это как оскорбление на свой счет… Что ж, это было неприятно.   
  
\- Значит, я не могу поставить цветы в квартире? – он нахмурился и выглядел так, будто кто-то сильно ударил его в живот.  
  
Джон подошел ближе.  
  
\- Просто это не ты. Я имею в виду, ты приносишь в квартиру части человеческих тел, оставляешь их в кухне, а сигареты – в чашках с холодным чаем. Не цветы. Это всё как будто… не к месту, – он улыбнулся, как будто это могло скрасить ситуацию.   
  
Шерлок от этого выглядел лишь еще несчастнее.   
  
\- Значит, мне не позволено быть нормальным? Я ненормальный? Я не могу меняться и менять вещи вокруг себя, потому что, боже упаси, чтобы я прекратил быть тем, за кого вы все меня считаете?   
  
От этой вспышки выражение лица Джона смягчилось, а сердце словно кольнуло болью.   
  
\- Это не… это не то, что я имел в виду, - он сделал шаг ближе к Шерлоку, прямо к краю стола, не давая тому сбежать. – Я просто говорю о том, что не ожидал этого. Я помню того, кто оставлял повсюду чашки с чаем и разбрасывал бумаги по полу. Просто это шокировало, ведь меня долго не было рядом. Я думаю… - он глубоко вдохнул и отвел взгляд, - я не ожидал, что ты изменишься. Я не ожидал, что не узнаю тебя.  
  
Шерлок не знал, что сказать. Он хотел бы сказать, что сделал это для Джона. Он мог сказать, что он может измениться и в обратную сторону – он может разбрасывать бумаги, чашки и окурки, если это сделает Джона счастливым. Он хотел сказать, что на самом деле Джон знает его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он хотел бы сказать, что для Джона он остался все тем же, кого он знал. Он просто хотел сказать, что любит его.  
  
\- Это что, свечи? – Джон потрясенно указал на три свечи, что стояли на кухонном столе возле двух тарелок.  
\- Я…  
\- Не стоило было устраивать себе столько проблем, - мягко пробормотал Джон, встречаясь взглядом с горящими безумием глазами Шерлока.  
  
Тот сразу же расслабился; напряжение уходило из его плеч.  
  
\- Ну, я убрал лампу со стола, было темновато, так что я решил поставить их. Это для того, чтобы мы могли видеть еду. Конечно, света и так достаточно, чтобы видеть еду, но я подумал, что это неплохо смотрится, и хотя они пожароопасные, пока нет ничего такого, что могло бы воспламениться, так что миссис Хадсон не будет возмущаться…  
\- Ох, замолчи, - перебил его Джон, ухмыляясь.   
  
И снова тяжесть. Комната уменьшилась. Шерлок смотрел на Джона, задевая взглядом губы, и тот импульсивно их облизал. Шерлок подавил стон.  
  
\- Не… не делай этого.   
\- Не делать чего?  
\- Не облизывай… губы.  
  
Язык еще раз прошелся по уже влажным губам.  
  
\- Джон.  
  
Предупреждение.   
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену у окна. Он напряженно смотрел на Джона и уже готов был сдаться. Сдаться навстречу всему, чего так хотел.  
  
Джон устало вздохнул и опустил голову, делая шаг назад.  
  
\- Боже, прости.  
  
Шерлок поборол импульс схватить Джона. Схватить его, прикоснуться губами и никогда не отстраняться. Он хотел держать его, поглотить. Хотел забыть, что есть Мэри, что Джон женился на ней. Но не мог. Они не могли. У Джона была Мэри, и это не одна из тех вещей, что может так просто исчезнуть.   
  
Они просто сели и стали ужинать в тишине. Никаких обычных разговоров, которые представлял себе Шерлок. Никаких шуток. Просто тишина, пока они сидели за столом, пытаясь не встречаться взглядом. Это было мучительно, и Шерлок уже пожалел, что вообще пошел к Джону. Нужно было просто оставить всё так, как было. Оставить Джона. Это всё никому не помогало, оно удовлетворяло лишь малую долю. Вся остальная его сущность оставалась полной желаний. Желание заполучить того, кто не будет с ним. Шерлок привык думать, что это односторонне, что Джон не любил его. Что он сам был способен любить, но не мог быть любимым. Но Джон любил. Или, по крайне мере, что-то чувствовал. Так что за это можно было ухватиться. Он уже поразился осознанию, что из них двоих он не был единственным, кто это чувствовал.  
  
Закончив ужин, они убрали тарелки и контейнеры и заняли свои прежние места. Джон начал настаивать на том, чтобы помыть посуду, но Шерлок просто сказал, что сам займется этим утром. А потом они стояли друг напротив друга. Шерлок стоял возле раковины, неловко спрятав руки в карманы, а Джон – возле двери, ведущей к лестнице, облокотившись спиной о шкаф.  
  
\- Тебе, наверно, пора идти, - Шерлок поднял голову, а его голос был таким тихим, что Джон едва уловил его слова.  
\- Да… пора, - внутри него что-то рухнуло.  
  
Никто из них не двигался.   
  
Шерлок думал, что Джон сейчас развернется и возьмет свое пальто, покинув квартиру с коротким прощанием. Но он так и стоял на месте, приковав взгляд к Шерлоку. Так что тот просто воспользовался шансом. Он сделал шаг вперед, направляясь к Джону. Шерлок мягко взял лицо Джона в свои руки, приближаясь настолько, что их дыхание смешалось. А потом он прижался своими губами прямо к его.   
  
Джон не двигался. Он позволил Шерлоку мягко целовать себя, освободив разум от всего остального. Пухлые губы двигались поверх его, мягко захватывая верхнюю. Шерлок сгорбился, пытаясь подобрать лучший угол, осторожно прижимаясь своими губами к его. Он спрашивал, хотел ли Джон этого. Спрашивал, всё ли в порядке.   
  
\- Шерлок…  
\- М?  
\- Прекрати.   
  
Джон почувствовал прохладный воздух на своих губах, когда Шерлок отстранился, все еще мягко держа лицо Джона в своих ладонях. Джон пытался не встречаться с ним взглядом и просто смотрел в пол. Он не мог делать этого. Неважно, как сильно он хотел. Он не мог. Он был женат, черт побери. Он бы обманывал Мэри, а он не из тех мужчин, которые идут на это. Он не мог.  
  
Казалось, будто Шерлок прочитал его мысли, потому что быстро опустил руки, словно ужаленный, и отошел назад.  
  
Джон встретил его взгляд, и через его тело прошла волна боли и вины от этого выражения лица. Брови приподняты, рот приоткрыт, а глаза словно молят о том, чтобы ничего этого на самом деле не происходило. Он был сломан. Джон отвернулся, ясно выражая свои намерения.   
  
\- Мне жаль, Шерлок, - сказал он через плечо сбивающимся голосом.  
\- Как и мне, Джон.   
  
Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон покидал квартиру, с напрягшейся спиной и опущенной головой. Наблюдал, как Джон не обернулся. Наблюдал во второй раз. Он видел, как Джон разрывает его изнутри. Тогда он опустился на край стола, с дрожащими руками, пересохшим горлом и пылающими глазами.  
  
\- Как и мне. Но по совершенно другим причинам, - сухо сказал Шерлок пустой квартире.  
  
На этот раз всё, наверно, было окончательно. И он так ничего и не сказал. "Я люблю тебя", - подумал Шерлок, позволяя всему, что он чувствовал, поглотить его.   
  
* * *  
  
Джон шел вдоль улиц, пока, наконец, не остановился напротив теперь так называемого дома. В гостиной горел свет, значит, Мэри не ложилась спать, дожидаясь его. Он провел рукой по лицу и гневно вздохнул.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы Мэри ждала его.   
  
Он хотел Шерлока.


End file.
